236:Lilo meets The Incredibles
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During the visit of The International Justice League of Super Aqquaintences, they go to the book of life and learn about their origin story, thanks to a family of supers.


At the Xavier Apt, the gang was waiting for some special guests. The Sesame Street Gang accompanied them too, "So Ben," Ethan said, "When are the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances gonna come?"

"They'll be here any second," Ben answered.

"What is the IGLSA like Spongebob?" Elmo asked.

"The International Justice League of Super Acquaintances were one of the most heroic heroes in the 1960's to the 1970s," Ethan explained, "And they had the best lunchbox too."

"Wasn't your paternal grandfather one of them?" Telly asked.

"Indeed," Ethan replied

"How is he your paternal grandpa if your last names are different?" Big Bird asked.

"Well," Zach answered, "Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Honey divorced after Mr. Incredible came out of retirement back then."

"Me heard your grandpa first discovered powers from freezing juice." Cookie said.

In the dance room, they met The IGLSA. "Blimey look at this," said the female in a British accent, "Lucius's grandkids and their friends."

"Grandpa!" shouted Ethan, Zach, and Shelby as they hugged him.

"87 years old and I still got it," Lucius said,

Ethan introduced The IGLSA as Hampus Carlsson a. k. a The Elastic Waistband, Ryosei Chinen a. k. a The Quickster, Alonso Barrueco a. k.a Captain Magma, and, Bernice Morton a. k. a Miss Appear.

"Story, Story, Story" shouted Julia.

"Easy Julia," Will said, "We're all excited to hear the story of their origin."

"Should we do this with The Book of Life?" Elmo asked.

"Sure," Lilo said as everyone cheered.

Later at the Museum of Natural History, the gang met Dr. McPhee, "Are you going to have another one of your adventures again?" Dr. McPhee asked.

"Indeed," Warren answered, "We need to see, "Marybeth"

"Just keep Grover far away from the gift shop," McPhee replied back, "I fired him last week for bothering that Mr. Johnson fella for annoying him and for breaking all the merchandise. I had pay every single part of the damage."

As they left for the secret Mexican exhibit, they met La Muerte and told her about the IGLSA visit and want to learn about their origin story.

With magic, she sent all of them into the story.

In the story world, they were in 1955 Municiberg and wearing super suits.

Elmo was Elmosaurus, Zoe was Zoeteratops, Telly was Tellydactyl, Rosita was Rositaraptor, Grover was Super Grover, Ernie was Rubber Duckie Man, Bert was Super Pigeon, Abby was Super Storyteller, Big Bird was Good Sport, Oscar was Super Grouch, and Cookie was Flan Solo, and Julia was Rabbit Sharp.

La Muerte showed that Mr. Incredible was a famous superhero in the city. One day, he was attending to his wedding. That's when he got stopped by a bank robbery and a cat stuck in a tree. Afterward, he got a tour bus robbery. Once there he saw his number one fan, "Buddy Pine" who wants to be his sidekick but refused.

Suddenly, they saw a small boy being tackled by a group of bullies when a small girl came in, "Stop hurting that gentleman."

She told them to go home and think about what they've done. The gang wanted to know who were the kids, "The boy was Hampus and the girl was Bernice when they were 5," La Muerte explained.

Layla and Fluttershy thought that they were so cute when they were little. They decided to follow Mr. Incredible.

They found him cuffing the the saying, "They usually pick up the garbage in an hour."

That's when they saw a helicopter with Mr. Incredible's best bud, "Frozone" following it saying, "Should you be getting ready?"

"I still got time!" Mr. I replied.

That's when they saw a group of people seeing a man on top of a tall building.

"Mama" said the small Asian boy, "Is that your coworker from the telephone company?"

"Hai," answered the asian woman. "And he's going to jump!"

"That boy was Ryosei when he was little." La Muerte explained.

Mr. Incredible rescued the man and in the building, the man said, "I think you broke something."

With his supersonic hearing, Mr. Incredible heard a bomb going off and out of the explosion was his arch-enemy, "Bomb Voyage". Incrediboy thought he would help, but Bomb Voyage placed a bomb on his cape. Mr. Incredible decided to go after him for safety. He removed the bomb and accidentally made the bridge explode.

A train came and he saved it, unknowingly made the people hurt.

Later he arrived at his wedding to Elastigirl a. k. a Helen Golden. At the wedding was a young Alonso as the ring berarer and a young Bernice as the flower girl. After they were married he said, "We're superheroes," Mr. Incredible said, "What could happen?"

"Did something happened?" Tellydactyl asked in caution.

La Muerete said, "Yes, a few days later he was sued by the victims and the government banned him from doing heroics."


End file.
